fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Dawn's Grotto
Wing, Sly, Ethan, Zoey, Coraline and Amu led Dawn and Piplup back to the grotto. "Amu. Why can't you tell us why you brought us back here?" Dawn asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Dawn and Piplup looked on in surprise, and Dawn gasped when she saw... "Ash's statue!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Ethan explained." So Ethan and I just wanted to surprised you Dawn." "Yeah, but how did you and Amu carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Sly asked. "Amu told me about the statue, so I used my psychic powers to move, Sly." Ethan said. Dawn then smiled at him. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Ethan and the gang a hug each time. Dawn then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, handsome. Wanna run away with me?" She then chuckled. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life!" The next thing the eight had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a scepter pulling out. Dawn spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed Queen Johanna (except for her eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look. "Mom?" Dawn exclaimed in shock. Ethan, Zoey, Amu and Piplup hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Sly, Wing and Coraline got behind a cloak. Xem stood right behind Queen Johanna, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable mother and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Dawn." Queen Johanna said, stepping out of the shadows as she walked towards Dawn and she stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Dawn bit her lip, and began to explain. "But mother, I-" Her sentence got cut short by Queen Johanna. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" She demanded. "Look, mom, I had to!" Dawn argued. "Contact between the mortal world and Sinnoh is forbidden! Dawn, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Queen Johanna scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Dawn exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Queen Johanna said coldly, turning around. "You're more cruelty than Eris! You don't even know Ash!" Dawn snapped angrily while glaring at Queen Johanna. "Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The queen snapped, turning to face Danny. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical being, pokemon coordinator, and toon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Dawn because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "MOM, I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. The young coordinator gasped at her own words and she clamped his mouth closed and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Queen Johanna. Xem gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." Queen Johanna said in disbelief and shock. She then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Dawn? he's a human! You're a Pokemon Coordinator!" She yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Dawn pouted. "So help me, Dawn, I'm gonna get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Queen Johanna said menacingly as her scepter started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid. Then, Queen Johanna started destroying everything that Dawn thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, firing lasers from her scepter. "Mom!" Dawn said, trying to make his motther stop but to no avail. "No! No, mother! Please! mom, stop!" When everything else was destroyed, Queen Johanna turned towards the statue of Ash, and pointed her scepter at it. Dawn then saw this, and gasped in horror. "MOM, NO!" But it was too late. An orb of blue fire charged on the tip of her hands, and a white laserbeam fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it. Dawn started to cry, saying, "Mother, I thought you love me." "Look Dawn, I did this for you..." Queen Johanna began to explain to her. "For me?" Dawn, suddenly glaring at her, getting misty eyed. "If you really wanted to do something for me, you can start by leaving me alone, all of you!" "I'm just doing my job by keeping you safe." Queen Johanna said, calmly. "Go away!" Dawn snapped, her eyes swelling up. "Now you listen to me or I'll make this harder." Queen Johanna explained. "YOU ALREADY DID THAT, NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dawn screamed as she cried in her hands while Piplup comforted her. Queen Johanna started to feel guilty for destroying what's precious to her because she put sadness on her own daughter, who kept a promise for so long, but now it's gone. Dawn's friends sadly walked away, leaving her alone for a while. Suddenly, Kaa and Sir Hiss slithered into the cove. "Poor, poor Pokemon Coordinator." Kaa said. He and Sir Hiss went over to Dawn. Dawn was crying. Kaa began to cry. Sir Hiss began to cry. Dawn, Kaa, and Sir Hiss were crying in the cove. Category:Fan Fiction